percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting a Relative
To Kidnap a King Jason Chapter Six Meeting a Relative “I didn’t do it for you,” she stated in a cold and harsh voice, “you Romans took away almost everything I held dear, you killed my village, no, I didn’t do it for you. No. I did it for Tom.” With her final words she shut the cell door and escaped back through the dark passageway. When she got to the end she pushed back the drape and put her back against the wall and slid down it. She dropped her head into her hands and muttered in a small voice. “Why in Hades did I do that?” To say the truth Jason was puzzled, why had that graecus girl come and heal him. He thought back to what she had said that she did it for…Tom? Jason ran his mind through all the Tom’s he knew, which wasn’t a lot, and none came up as familiar, although one name did bug him. Thomas Wild, son of Jupiter and his half-brother. Tom had left, after an argument with Jason about attacking the Greeks. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of keys ringing outside his cell of a jail. Pushing himself up against the wall and struggling onto his feet, when the door opened and he was faced with Clarisse, the girl who had…made him give up earlier. Clarisse stepped inside and then another figure stepped into the room. Jason’s eyes widened as he took in the black hair and the electric blue eyes that were identical to his own. “Thomas?” Jason looked up to his younger brother, he hadn’t seen him since the Praetorian House, “I thought you died.” He said is a steely and cold tone, his eyes meeting the identical blue ones of his half-brother. “You just went missing. No sign! You do know that some people actually were worried for you!” But when Thomas spoke Jason felt a change, this wasn’t the Thomas Matthew Wild that he knew, he had changed in the year he had spent away from the Roman’s. “Jason, nice to see you again,” but despite his cold tone, Jason could see a smile wanting to erupt on the younger boy’s face. “And yes, I didn’t agree with what you were doing to the Greeks.” “What?!” Jason erupted out, “Can’t you see there filthy and dirty and stupid graecus!” Looking into his brothers eyes, expecting to see the same anger that was bubbling inside him, his hatred of the Greeks. Tom’s eyes narrowed and he stalked up to Jason, picked him up and shoved him against the wall. Normally, from what he could remember he was stronger than Tom, and for what he knew, he still was, but then again Tom was fuelled by some feeling? “Don’t ever say that again, they, they, are my family.” Tom snarled, his eyes locking onto Jason’s, “''Those graecus'' took me in and they didn’t care that I was a Roman, all they cared about was my views on the world, I told them what I thought and they trained me. They gave me a new life.” Tom took a deep breath and dropped Jason and took a step back away from him, “Maybe if you weren’t so conceited Jason you would have realised what we were doing to the Greeks, but no, you just had to be over turned by you apparent ‘love’ for Reyna! Even though we both know that you didn’t even like her, you had fallen for someone else, a Greek, but she had to leave, forced mind you. And that’s why you hate them so much.” “''STOP''!” Jason yelled, he carried on, more brokenly, “Please, just stop.” Tom smirked, causing Jason to glare at him, “You’re right, but still, can’t you see what they’ve done to you Tom? Where’s the boy I used to play with when we were little and carefree.” “Simple,” Tom said, crossing his arms, and gazing up to the ceiling, “I fell in love, grew up and found where I really belonged.” “Wild!” One of Clarisse’s brother’s said, walking up to the cell and smiling in at Jason, who was unconsciously moving away slightly from the grinning son of Ares. Tom turned to him, “What is it Sherman, isn’t it Clarisse’s shift now?” “Nope, War Council, The Hunters are back.” “I’ll be right there.” Tom said, turning away from Jason and heading out towards Sherman, who was holding the door open. “But how could you leave us though? Turn your back on Rome?” Jason said in a last attempt to get his brother to listen to his ways, the'' right ways. Tom froze in where he was and turned around slowly to face Jason, “I-I fell in love with someone.” Noticing Jason’s face, ready to reply he continued on, “She’s a Greek, and I fell hard. She’s a front line soldier and I just couldn’t face going up against her.” With a regretful look on his face he turned around, walked out and didn’t look back as the cell door clinked shut behind him. Jason put his head in his hands and sighed, “''If only you knew…” Category:To Kidnap a King Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:Original Idea Category:War Category:Romance Category:Chapter Page